Samantha's Wizarding brother
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: Harry was just gardening the roses when the electricity appeared and he met his first ever overpowered deity and it was very surprising when she wanted Harry has her new little brother. Call of Duty Zombies crossover with Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. The Zombie Queen meets the boy who lived

We find ourselves on a floating island the only light being a large blue globe and several fires as throughout this land several creatures walked all of them the same and all of them dangerous and as the zombies marched against a group known as Group 935 at the corner of the map was a small girl one that passed by these Zombies and Demons with ease and alongside her was what the 935 called a hellhound but she called it Fluffy and as she carried her blooded teddy bear she watched through her zombie's eyes as the 935 pushed through heading straight for her she hated that fact and she hated these men that would try and control her and killed her father and remembering the last thing her father told her she realised the more powerful monsters that she had created sending demons and monsters but they continued on and Samantha Maxis somewhat wanted them to come because she noticed something they had the device the shadow mans device and seeing it through her zombies she decided something the little girl knew that if she upfront fought them they would win but if she could take the device and escape maybe

"Fluffy send out your pups and steal the ball" the little girl told her companion her pet dog who happily growled for her friend and master as she howled causing the dimensional jumps of thousands of the hellhound all chasing the 935 as they ran and Samantha watched as Richtofen fell and raised his hands expecting his death but instead of ending him the Hellhound launched forward and grabbing the glowing blue artifact with its teeth it teleported leaving the ex scientist startled why did the hellhound take the 'wait'

"Stop that hellhound quick it has the artifact" Richtofen yelled but it was too late the mutated dog had already teleported away as the group charged on hoping to get to wherever the dog went quickly

As ahead of them the hellhound reappeared giving its stolen object to Samantha and she readily checked it over

'Hmm it contains souls the souls of the 935 all but Richtofen's' Samantha thought looking over the device right as the four men appeared in front of her and her hellhound all aiming several different weapons from across the several different dimensions they had fought through

"Well this is interesting thank you for getting me this" Samantha said causing the men to freeze as she raised the machine causing all of them to freeze and float up as she walked forward and looked into their souls but when she saw Richtofen's she froze before grinning and with a silent order Fluffy killed the man and she quickly absorbed her soul out of the man's body

"Well you lot are from the future then that explains it hmm oh well you still killed my father and it seems that Richtofen somehow got control of my body in the future thanks for warning me" Samantha said grinning as she skipped away carrying the artifact as the soldiers of the 935 tried to escape their bounds they watched as the creature known as Samantha walked into a teleporter and with extreme force Tank one of the soldiers raised his gun and fired right as the teleported activated shooting a wire from the machine and with a burst of blue electricity Samantha was gone and they fell and quickly they rushed forward

"Oh god I think we just caused something that shouldn't of happened" Nikolai said in his Russian accent and how right he was

In a different dimension Britain little whinging

Harry Potter was having a terrible day it was soon to be his 8th birthday and his family the Dursleys had gotten creative this year to show their dislike of the orphan child Especially seeing as it had gotten colder lately so at the moment Harry was trying to take care of his aunt Petunia's dead roses in the middle of a cold day with not a inch of sunlight in the sky as the small child worked shivering trying to bring some life Into the plants although he knew that either way even if he somehow impossible brought the plants back to full life he'd be in trouble and thrown in the cupboard again but that was life for the small child he never knew any other he owned nothing and to everyone around he was nothing so he worked and played with only his imagination finding escape in his dreams and nightmares at the moment Harry was once again wishing for someone to love him treat him as their family but he knew that like every other time it wouldn't Zap 'huh what was that' Harry thought looking around ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP then with a burst of energy the middle of the yard exploded with blue electricity leaving the dark day, bright blue as the light expanded then like a wave it swam into itself till there was only one thing in its place but Harry couldn't see it everything was blurry and he was only glad that his Aunt and uncle had gone out with Dudley for a large meal and as his sight was regained he stared at what he saw there in the middle of the Dursley backyard was a girl only a little bit older than himself with light brown hair a pink dress with some kind of blue cloak no shoes and most of all a blooded teddy bear and she looked around with her blue eyes till her eyes landed on the small form of Harry and she gasped surprising Harry as he leaped back afraid 'what was she, how did she, what was going on' Harry thought sporadically but then she seemed to look around and in doing so Harry spotted something interesting there was a small device in her hand it was ball shaped but had some kind of runes on it

Then the girl said something but Harry could only blink he didn't understand what she said

"Uh do you speak English by chance" Harry asked and was surprised when the girl's eyes widened then

"Wait your English well that's interesting can you tell me where I am" the girl asked in almost perfect English although Harry noticed she had a bit of a accent

"Your in Britain little whinging but who are you" Harry asked and he watched surprised as the girl looked around searching before she smiled at the smaller child

"I'm Samantha Maxis and I can tell you this it's been a long time since I saw a fellow child" Samantha said smiling and Harry just blinked where the heck did this girl come from

* * *

Okay I hope you guys like this also yes I know most of you probably want a backstory for this basically this a call of duty zombies and Harry potter crossover and yes Samantha is an actual Character in the game although to meet her you have to get the Easter egg endings for the call of duty zombie games basically the story is this Samantha's father Dr. Maxis was a inventive and had found this substance that he thought he could use to heal millions but he couldn't refine it to the point he needed so he was forced to join up with his military the Germans also this was during world war 1 so as he was studying his substance with the military's money he was also constructing weapons and such for the military including making the pack a punch and other weapons found throughout the zombie games but one day his assistant Richtofen betrayed him during one of their inventions tests it was for a teleporter and they had used Samantha's dog Fluffy to test it which turned her into the well known call of duty hellhound along with her unborn pups but Samantha had came in asking if they had seen her dog and had being terrified ran into the teleporter with her poor transformed pooch as her father followed her trying to protect his daughter from the monster he made as Richtofen betrayed them by activating the teleporter and on accident sending them all into several different areas but what is most important was where Samantha ended up she ended up inside a machine the same machine that her father had found his substance and with her almost completely inside the machine activated pushing its energy into her because you see whenever her father tested the substance on someone they became the zombies and as the machine did its job of making Samantha its ruler you could say she gained control of all the zombies later on the group her father worked with the 935 was ordered to by Richtofen to bring Maxis back to talk his daughter out of the machine so Richtofen could take her place instead what happened was Maxis asking his daughter for a final request to kill all of the 935 and all that he had worked for before he was shot don't know if by himself or Richtofen but either way Samantha followed her father's order and lead the zombies and other creations until at some point Richtofen had somehow don't ask me I don't know manage to switch body's with Samantha so he could be in control of the zombies then Samantha know as Richtofen traveled back in time with the 935 started to collect the group's past selves souls to hopefully bring out a new start although I changed the next part seeing as the past Samantha stole the artifact that held the groups souls well all but Samantha and know here we are also if I'm missing anything please tell me and yes this story will have all of the call of duty zombie maps from world at war forward until black ops 3 I think or 2 either way I hope you enjoy the story and don't hate me for the literal wall of text I used to explain all of this see yeah guys


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Hellhound meet the Dursleys

It took Harry a bit to process that some German girl had somehow teleported into the Dursleys back yard with blue lightning but what was even more weird was when the girl started asking what the date was and then about historical stuff like who had won world war 1 which caused the younger child to blink not knowing but even still he tried to help the older child after all she was treating him very differently than anyone else had it was like he had her full attention and he felt good about that for some reason but he shrugged it off and brought the girl inside hoping the Dursleys wouldn't be back for awhile as he answered more of her questions

"Oh wait my bad I haven't asked you for your name" Samantha said and Harry smiled before he held out his hand

"Harry Potter at your service" Harry said smiling as the girl reached out and shook his hand but as their hands almost clasped a spark of blue electricity sparked between their hands causing both to jump back in surprise as Samantha looked at the orb weirdly

"Huh well that was interesting" Samantha said she had felt that the child had power and lots of it he almost matched her own but it was centered differently whoever this little child was and where ever she was had caught her interest so had Harry talked some more telling her as much as he could about little whinging Samantha let the summoning key scan Harry and she was surprised by what happened as she watched Harry's very being exploded with a green energy just flowing around him and inside him it was like he was pulling power from the very world around him and centering it into himself and as she watched she felt the summoning key lurch in her hand hmm ''interesting it was like the key had sensed a being almost as powerful as its old master and had tried to go to the power but Samantha held on but she knew Harry had caught her interest and as he talked not seeing the green power radiating from him she pushed her own power over his and easily went into his mind his power tried to fight back but almost like it sensed her intentions it let her past and what she saw surprised her and sickened her for inside Harry's mind she watched his memories and noticed the practical filth that had invaded Harry's mind body and magic ''huh never thought I'd ever believe in that' Samantha thought severing the parasite and killing it and as she studied Harry she pushed a bit of her soul to his she could see that this world was a lot worse than her first one whereas there had been war at least no one had been abusive and as she pulled out of her new brothers body she heard a car park outside and she watched as Harry tensed getting scared of the filth she now knew as the Dursleys and before he could say anything Samantha put a copy of her memories into the summoning key and as Harry turned towards her possible to warn her to hide from his family she released the summoning key and watched as it went flying forward and she watched Harry's eyes open wide with a look of betrayal

"This isn't betrayal this is your new start" Samantha said before the mystical object went slamming forward straight into Harry's chest not leaving any holes and straight into his magical core and as he slumped from the new added power Samantha watched as the front door opened and the Dursleys strolled in only to freeze at the sight of their nephew their slave on the ground and the girl in front of them who glared angrily at them

"Fluffy **seek their souls"** Samantha said using her demonic announcer voice as her friend and pet Fluffy appeared beside her in a bolt of blue lighting and charged the Dursleys who screamed as more hellhounds filled the room and as they killed and massacred the Dursleys Samantha carefully picked up Harry as best she could with his arm draped over her shoulder and dragged him over to Fluffy who allowed both children to get on her back

"Okay Fluffy I think it's time we head back home" Samantha said and with a howl that pierced the night and awoke all the neighbors including a certain squib the hellhounds dispersed using their power to teleport across the dimensions back to the very beginning and as Samantha and her new brother appeared at her home and the first ever zombie map she created making the once normal place seem to be floating in a only blackness as not far away she heard the sounds of a bus driving around as its mechanical driver talked to no one and as Fluffy walked into their home Samantha watched as Harry slowly opened his eyes which was know a glowing green and he for a moment stared into Samantha's eyes before he grinned a almost feral grin

"Well looks like I have a new sister" Harry said looking through all of the souls within the summoning key he felt as they pulsed and pushed becoming destroyed inside the summoning key as there soul there power was added to his magical core as their memories went into Harry's mind he knew everything each soul inside the key knew especially who exactly was in front of him Samantha Maxis daughter of a German scientist that created the zombie shot and what's more the queen of the zombies and know his sister and easily pushing aside his bad memories of the Dursleys hating them even more from know realizing that what they were doing was wrong and illegal but he didn't care anymore because know he had a family he had Samantha and from her memories she had been looking for family as well there was no lie to the summoning key it could not lie to him for know it was a part of him so he learned everything it knew about ever world it knew about and he grinned as he realized something

"Hey did you know someone is writing everything we do down and posting this on a reading site known as Fanfiction" Harry said smirking as his sister huffed

"Of course I know that although its still funny that thoughts writers seem to think they have any control of us" Samantha said smirking and both laughed as they sent the writer a look and Ghost just smirked

"Ah I knew I'd like this story" Ghost said before he vanished

* * *

Well that's another chapter done before I've even posted the first one oh well heh who knows maybe I'll be able to write the next one before I post this chapter as well


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. The start to the end of Group 935

It had taken four months. four months of planning on both Harry's and Samantha's plan along with Harry learning how to control some of the zombies himself after his sister had given him some of her own blood which he had injected into himself and had let the summoning key do the rest and unlike Samantha or Richtofen Harry's zombies had green eyes and somehow was extremely smart although Samantha blamed it on Harry's magic helping out basically know it wasn't uncommon to see a green eyed zombie carrying around a knife this at first confused Samantha till she realized that Harry had turned his zombies into a more feral stalker so know unlike her zombies that would rush people and try and kill them even if that meant falling down some deep dark hole that they wouldn't survive the fall from Harry's would sneak around staying in the shadows and ran a lot faster thanks to Harry's large experience in running but luckily none of the three survivors noticed these new zombies although they were still searching for Samantha although Samantha almost had a heart attack when Harry managed to channel his magic into his Stalker as both siblings decided to call his zombies so they could teleport this also got Samantha more into the idea of upgrading her own Zombies so they did more than just attack so after Harry had told her about a few of the memories he had gotten they both slowly started upgrading the zombies adding the people that turned while they were inside the giant metal suits to fight as well as making new creatures combining Harry's magic and Samantha's powers to make these fearsome monsters and while Harry did this Samantha started making plans on how they would get the 3 survivors the men who thought that they could hunt her down and regain the summoning key to make a better world but she didn't want a better world this was her world that she would share with her brother and no one else so she planned looking through the multitude of places she could go, the multiple ways she could hunt them down but what was the best part thoughts fools had helped her in their own way they had killed their younger selves to try and save the future this meant that unlike her past self her body wouldn't be taken over by Richtofen but even still

"Hmm Harry I have someone in mind for you to test your creations on" Samantha stated this caused her little brother to look up and run over to her and she had to smile at his new look because thanks to the summoning key Harry had been healed of all his problems he had better eyesight all his previously broken bones had been mended and most of all his soul had been patched up from the disgusting parasite known as Voldemort and alongside this came the memory of all the people who had been killed by users of the summoning key men and women from across several different dimensions and of all kinds this gave Harry a lot of stuff to play around with Especially seeing as one of the souls had been Samantha's father himself which Harry had told her afterwards even though he was afraid she would hate him for it which she didn't but she hated the 935 even more for stealing her father's soul but at least it and her father's memories went to Harry which allowed him to create even more powerful machines and increased his IQ big time but what always caused Samantha to laugh quietly was her brothers mixed tastes in clothes thanks to the wide variety of memories and the end result was a bit crazy with Harry wearing cargo pants with as many pockets as he could find a German vest with the symbol on the back a American flight jacket and goggles that was constantly wrapped around Harry's head and replaced his now useless glasses and thanks to all the smoke and fire Harry usually had some kind of black ash covering his face and hair which gave him a crazy insane kind of look and what just added to the look was the small sword attached to his back so yeah sometimes Samantha called her little brother a small being of chaos and he never disputed the claim

"What's up sissy" Harry asked looking up at her with his big green eyes while this just caused her to shake her head and smile even though Harry had the IQ rating to pass Einstein thanks to all the souls he still for some reason acted like a small child heck he had even somehow deaged his body to appear more like a 4 year old then a 8 year old which caused his look to be even more chaotic

"I need you to hunt down someone for me Harry someone the 935 used to work with you should remember him as Richtofen" Samantha asked and instantly Harry's kind green eyes hardened as the memory of this man came back

"Yes I do and I think I know where this is going" Harry stated a dark smile coming to his child like face

"Yep the future 935 killed off all of their past selves but has left Richtofen alone we need to remedy this before he gets and steals my body and power again" Samantha stated this caused Harry to nod happily as he smiled before he happily teleported away to hunt down the man that had caused his sister so much pain

A couple hours later

It took Harry awhile to track down the monster that had hurt his sister but he finally did find the man hiding in a small town which he checked out with his stalkers but what he found interesting was the underground bunker where the man had hid himself at random the door seemed to open up and send out the smell of fresh blood which sent any nearby Zombies rushing into the door before it shut behind them, this spiked Harry's interests so at one point he snuck in one of his stalkers into the horde of zombies and watched through its eyes what was behind the door and Harry felt his eyes widen at heavy weight door then he watched as the room filled with gas causing all but his Stalker to fall to the ground and quickly the stalker hid watching from above as Richtofen alone with only a pistol and rifle strolled out and dragged some of the zombies onto a cart before leaving with the stalker now following him as behind the two the doors closed and flames engulfed the entrance

"Huh heavy security" Harry muttered aloud as the stalker followed the man who walked straight to a pit and dumbed the unconscious zombies into it before he grabbed one before it fell in and dragged the living corpse to a nearby table and strapped it down

"Well now let's see what I can do with you" Richtofen stated and the stalker watched and Harry through it as Richtofen for lack of better words played with his zombie victim first he awakened the zombie who growled at him and snapped its teeth towards the man before he slammed it's head back and strapped it down before he really started his 'fun' as he first injected several liquids into the zombie not caring as it screamed in actual pain even more so when he strapped a device to its head that sent bolts of electricity through the zombie but then the Zombie fell silent

"Huuh no another failure" Richtofen stated shaking his head as he unstraps the now extra dead zombie from the chair and dragging the body away as the stalker followed and what Harry found surprised him as Richtofen threw the body into its soon to be coffin and closed it before activating the machine and as the mad Doctor left Harry could only stare wide eyed through the Stalker at what was in front of it there were thousands of cryopods thousands of them each with a zombie of some kind inside and walking forward Harry had the stalker investigate a few and what he saw interested him some of the zombies had no arms but seemed to have frozen bugs surrounding them in there frozen prison others seemed to have some kind of shock device on there body but it was the final ones that got Harry's attention they were giants with some kind of electrical cage on their heads and giant metal clubs by their frozen cells Richtofen most have been trying to find a way to control Samantha's Zombies through different experiments but it looked like so far he had only managed to kill them but where the mad Doctor failed, Harry had to grin at the idea he was having he could even see the problem Richtofen was missing to get this army on its feet now all he had to do was kill the monster then he would,

Harry paused in his thoughts when his Stalker made a noise through their link it seemed as he was distracted he had caused the zombie to walk to the end of the cryo chamber where it looked like Richtofen hadn't reached yet and looking around at all the empty cryo cells Harry shrugged it didn't look like there was anything important down here that was till he noticed one being hidden in a corner it was being used and having the Stalker move over Harry examined the cryo cell it looked like all the rest except on the bottom was a tombstone like sentence

" _The forever cell for the Red monster may he never rise from his grave"_ interested Harry had the Stalker lean forward and using its almost skeletal hand he wiped the frost to see who was inside and instantly he froze as a million memories surfaced from a million war turn souls of this one man The German soldiers cried out about his savagery, the Russian soldiers cheered about his ruthless tactics, The American soldier's was mixed but one voice rose above the rest one memory spoke up about a allie, a traitor but above all else a friend and staring into the glass view Harry and the memory of Alex Mason spoke as one

"Reznov"


	4. Ghost is currently unavailable

"Hello cd here! Your probably confused and wondering where's ghost or who are you if you don't already know me I'm cd ghosts little sister"cd says happily smiling

"Cd ! Get to the point!"Ghost yells annoyed with his hand

"Alright alright any way ghost is currently unavailable for the time being since he got into a workplace accident which currently damaged one of his hands making it where he can't really write anything at the time being but if he wants any small short things up i will gladly write them out for you all and him of course"cd says smiling innocently

"Nope that's not happening" Ghost yelled as he took the phone with his good hand

"Fine anyway I shouldnt stay in here long I have to go wash clothes see ya"cd states walking out the door waving

"K see yah sis" Ghost typed with a single finger it is hard to type with one hand

"And remember everybody keep your work area clean or else end up with a busted arm" Ghost stated raising his right hand which was covered in gauze from the wrist up

"And I'm right handed to" Ghost stated scowling

"Sorry guys"

Also sorry about how this originally turned out


End file.
